starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Talz
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Tǎlz | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 2,00 – 2,10 meter | leeftijd = > 53 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Alzoc III | gesproken = Talzzi | geschreven = | kolonies = Orto Plutonia | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Talz 250px|thumb|Thi-Sen Talz waren een intelligent species afkomstig van Alzoc III met twee paar ogen en een dikke vacht. Fysiologie De fysiek sterke Talz konden makkelijk groter dan 2 meter worden en werden gekenmerkt door een dikke, witte vacht die hen beschermde tegen de koude van hun thuisplaneet. Bovenop hun hoofd hadden Talz nog een extra laag vet. Talz hadden grote handen en voeten met scherpe en grote klauwen. Een ander kenmerk van de Talz was hun twee paar ogen, twee grote en twee kleine. Hun grote ogen waren vaak overdag gesloten voor de felle witte sneeuw op Alzoc III terwijl ’s nachts het kleine paar werd gesloten en de grote ogen hun werk deden. Door hun vier ogen konden Talz in bijna elke toestand hun zicht behouden, ook in het donker. Ademen deden Talz door een smal buisje dan net voldoende zuurstof opnam. Hoewel Talz op zoogdieren leken, plantten zij zich voort als insecten. Een vrouwelijke Talz legde eieren waaruit larven kwamen die werden verzorgd door de ouders. Na een jaar bleef de larve gedurende nog een jaar in de staat van een pop. Terwijl ze sliepen, groeiden deze poppen uit tot volwaardige Talz. Althans fysiek want mentaal kenden deze wezens enkel een taal die ze als larven hadden geleerd. De Talz hadden geen scholen en de familie en ouders voedden hun kinderen op waarbij de ene partner soms een bepaald aspect voor zijn of haar rekening nam en een ander aspect door de andere partner werd afgehandeld. Talz spraken en schreven Talzzi, waarbij de Talz een soort toeterend geluid maakte. Cultuur De Talz waren een vreedzaam en nieuwsgierig species. In plaats van vragen te stellen, verkozen Talz om de situatie te bekijken en er uit te leren. Ze stonden bekend als uitstekende arbeidskrachten. De Talz leefden in een vrij primitieve samenleving. Ze leefden in afzonderlijke clans maar waren erg sociaal en vrijgevend ten opzichte van elkaar zodat elke clan voldoende voedsel had. Omdat Talz van nature uit vrijgevig waren, kenden ze eigenlijk niet het begrip ‘bezit’. Elke Talz had wel gereedschap dat werd gebruikt maar dat werd zonder problemen uitgeleend. Items die een Talz niet gebruikte werden weggeschonken aan andere Talz. De Talz kenden dus geen bezittelijke voornaamwoorden als ‘zijn’ of ‘mijn’. Personen die vertrouwd zijn met de Talz cultuur houden persoonlijke bezittingen dan ook meestal achter slot en grendel. Wie de talz cultuur niet kent, zal hen als dieven beschouwen aangezien zij zonder pardon voorwerpen ‘lenen’ van andere personen. Deze houding bracht verschillende Talz al eens diep in de problemen. Talz waren een vrij onbekend species dat zelden hun thuisplaneet verliet. De Jedi Foul Moudama was de enige bekende Talz Jedi. Geschiedenis De Talz waren zo goed als een onbekend species tijdens de Galactic Republic, al leefde er een kolonie op Orto Plutonia die werd geleid door Thi-Sen. Tijdens de Clone Wars kwam het tot een conflict met de Pantorans die Orto Plutonia als hun eigendom beschouwden. Chairman Chi Cho wou van geen vredesakkoord weten en trok ten strijde tegen de Talz die met Narglatches als rijdieren vochten. Uiteindelijk kon Senator Riyo Chuchi wél een vreedzame oplossing bedenken. Zij schonk de Tals hun soevereiniteit en ze mochten op Orto Plutonia blijven leven. Het Empire was net opgericht toen ze beseften dat ze de Talz konden gebruiken als slaven en arbeiders om de mineralen te delven op Alzoc III. De naïeve Talz vertelden verhalen van ‘rotsen die uit de hemel’ vielen en hoopten gedurende het Galactic Empire dat de bezetters hun planeet zouden verlaten. Ze wisten helemaal niet af van de gebeurtenissen in het universum. Terwijl het Empire de Talz eigenlijk officieel ontdekten, lieten ze het na hen te registreren als een nieuwe soort. Slechts enkele Talz hadden hun planeet verlaten en dat gebeurde dan nog vaak in gezelschap van Imperials als slaven. Een van de Imperials, Pter Thanas trok zich het lot van de Talz aan en bedacht dat ze onder verbeterde omstandigheden, ook meer werk zouden kunnen leveren. Hij verhoogde de werkomstandigheden en als dank redde een Talz Thanas’ leven toen hij in een schacht dreigde te vallen. Toen Thanas weigerde om een terecht protest van de Talz in de kiem te smoren, werd hij getransfereerd naar Bakura. Muftak, een Talz wees die op Tatooine werd geboren, wist zelfs lange tijd niet tot welk species hij nu eigenlijk behoorde. Na de Battle of Endor braken er echter betere tijden aan voor de Talz. Ze begonnen te communiceren en handel te drijven met andere species maar bleven een beetje wantrouwig en verkozen toch om op hun planeet te blijven. Bekende Talz *Muftak *Caldera Righim *Foul Moudama *Thi-Sen *Medcha Wanto Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Trespass Bron *Talz in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook category:Sentients category:Talz